Zain's first love
by GuardianOfMist
Summary: How Zain met her? How he felt about her? Check it out and read it. Voltage inc. owns Be my princess and Zain.


Zain x OC (You) Rated T

Birthday present

Narrator P.O.V

You slept away a while brought tea and biscuits to your saw you right at the moment before the placed it on a little slept on her offcie desk with your arms as a pillow. He smiled and took a blanket of the put it on your shoulders carefully and leave you like at this time he thought about your secret relationship,he always treasured ,pleasured and cared you very ,he fall in love in you.

Past

You study near of the Nobel Michel Castle and you have no experience about this are new here so you don't know where the university not neither the you have to ask someone on the saw a gorgeous man with black hair and green eyes,your first expression is; he is a wonderful man and you noticed that your face become don't believe in 'love at the first sight'.After this awkward situation you asked him about where the library notices that a woman who wants to smiled at you and take your hand suddenly to kiss your blush a while and want an shows you the direction and wishes you good thank him and leave.

It was night and you decide to return to your only thing what you want is to can walk barely because of your a car came at the timing,a black limousine mercedes.A window open and you saw that man from before.

„Your are the woman from before, right? So,your finish with your work,can I take you home?" Zain asks you friendly.

„It's not necessary,it is not far away from here,I can walk,but thank you for asking me." You answers kindly. „I'm sorry but I can't accept it,please get in." says Zain.

„O-okay" you answers stutter and get into the aren't sure if this alright; you don't feel comfortable right ask about your apartment ahead the apartment building,Zain get out the car and open the door for you.

„Thank you very much for driving,how can I return the favour?" you bow and ask curiously.

„What about a relationship with me,Miss?" Zain says in front of you are very facinated from this guy from the beginning,so you have to decide now.

„I accept your favour,but can we keep it as a secret? I don't want to be in trouble,I know,I'm overreacting,therefore it's just very import-" Your sentence was interrupted; a passion kiss from you close your eyes and return the passion hands wraps around his neck and your tongues licked each 's getting hotter Zain wraps his arms around your waist and get the kiss Zain carry you as a bridal style to your apartment then to your puts you on your bed and take off the take off the clothes from Zain, naked your still making out and slowly turns to and Pant came from your mouths...

At the morning you hear suddenly a fire truck and you wake up quickly.

What could happend in the morning? I have a one night stand with a man...oh my! What should I do now?

The siren getting louder and you noticed from your lack of tiredness barely that your apartment building were in smokes.

"Hey,wake up,the apartment building is going to burn right now,we have to leave,come on wake up!" you yelled at Zain who's still sleeping from his lack from tiredness he smells immediately the smoke and take your hand already dressed he quickly wears his formal butler uniform,just his shirt,his pants and his ran immediately from the apartment to the entrace of the apartment building.

He suddenly ask me: "It would be a pleasure tp invite you to stay in Nobel Michel Castle for a while,is that alright,my lady?" Zain bows a little and took my hand.

Present

P.O.V

I was asleep,but who came and put me a blanket? It's must be him...But I was lying on my desk, how come I go to my bed? Still tired I get up and go to the bathroom about to fix my hair and to refresh myself.I yawn a while and go to my wardrobe to take my favourite dress; a strapless-knee length orange ,he bought it for me as a present.I dress up and go to the dining room.I greet them and take a seat to wait my breakfast.

„Good morning,miss,do you want something to drink and what do want for breakfast?" ask the butler. „Yes,I would like a camomile tea and a french breakfast,please" I answers happy.A half hours later your breakfast and your tea are ready to set on the dining begin to eat and to drink at the time when Zain comes into the dining room.

"Good morning,miss (name),did you sleep well?" asks Zain friendly in the morning.

"I slept well,thanks for ...I heard that the princes will come to visit me,is that true?"

"Yes,that's true,so the princes chose a wonderful dress for you and they invites you to the party in three hours."

The four princes came into the dining room to greet you ,the prince from Altaria,greet you offers my hand to kiss me there politely.

"Nice to meet you,.my beautiful princess." Oliver blink an eye to me.A cough interrupt this,well that was certainly prince Sieg,I think he's jealous."Miss (name),have you seen your gorgeous dress? I chose it for you." says others princes chuckles."Actually,WE chose this dress for you,not Sieg,he just need attention." Prince Kuon say it Hayden take a step to you and give you a gift."Today is your birthday right,miss (name)? We decide to present you seperately." Hayden smiled at me friendly. Today is my birthday! I forgot it! But how did they know that today is my...? "Here is my present for you,miss (name)." says a blush Kuon."But how do you known about my birthday?" Kuon says: "Of course,Zain told us about your birthday,miss(name) and also invite us,but the party taking place here in three 'll prepare please change your 'll waiting you here then." When I fnish my breakfast,I am go into my room to dress up my gown was lie on my bed this is so beautiful and maids helped me and maked my has been two months that I live here awhile.I wonder how long is a repair,maybe six months.I can't wait anymore.I am finally done,I'm ready to go the dining room.I open the door,it's dark and I can't see grab my wrist to go inside the the doors closed itself. Okay...this is was it? And it's cold here.I knew that would be happen,I pretend that will be surpirse me.I'm prepare for once I hear someone sings no is more than one person "Happy Birthday to you!" A little muffin candle shines to me,Zain hold it to me. "Happy Birthday,dear miss (name), Happy Birthday to you!" The lights turned on. I am so happy,everyone are there,everyone were gives me the chocolate muffin and I blow out it.

After the party

I rest in my room to undress to my night was my best birthday congratulate I also became a lot of gifts from the of the are dresses or a knock come from my door,Zain came in.

"How was the party and have you enjoy it?" ask Zain.

"It was incredible,actually this was my best birthday ever,thank you so much" you go straight to Zain and kisses deepend the kiss 're kissing for a 're moaning all the broke the kiss and lick my saliva and move to my neck kisses were gives me the last kiss and look me honest."My birthday present to you is..." He stops and blush wants me,right here right now,I... should give him a sign. I bite my lips and kiss him passiontely besides I touch his hair deepend the kiss as arms embrace my take a short break our tongues licked each other our lips closed the gap and continued the french time I broke the kiss.I try to undress quickly also Zains 're lying huged on my bed kissing this is my first time...

I hope you like it :D

Next is to write Kuon lovestory ;)


End file.
